


Blind Dates Can Be Good..

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Freed x Laxus - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, fraxus, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5# AU: Blind Date Pairing: Fraxus Genre: Lemon/Fluff Requested by: despectusmuses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates Can Be Good..

Evergreen and Bickslow.  
Two very evil people...  
They set him up on a blind date, he knew nothing about the man..

Curse them.

They were trying to help him get over his crush on Laxus, they decided that might be the best route considering he had no 'Balls' as Bickslow liked to say, to ask him out.

Laxus sighed.  
Going to his blind date.  
He hated going on these, but Evergreen and Bickslow had poked at him enough about it...

He walked into the restaurant, trying to spot this man he was supposed to be meeting...  
He had no idea why they suggested it, they knew of his crush on the green haired man.  
Glancing around he saw him, deciding to go say hello at least-

"Hey Freed, what're ya doin' here?"

Freed glanced up quickly, blinking a few times-

"Well, Evergreen and Bickslow set me up on a blind date.."

He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
Laxus grunted, taking a seat-

"Same, I don't know what they thought they were doin' the only thing they told me to look for was a guy wearing a vest...."

He looked at Freed, who in fact, was wearing a vest.  
Freed gulped, a blush rising to his cheeks-

"A-And they told me to look out for a guy with a purple tie..."

He mumbled softly, puffing his cheeks out-

"Those plotting little.."

He pounded his small fist on the table, grumbling softly-

"I swear I'm going to kill them..."

Laxus chuckled, making a note to thank them later-

"I don't have a problem with it..."

He smirked seeing Freed's face turn bright red, all the way up to his ears-

"W-What?"

He blinked, not quite processing if he should take that as confession or Laxus just being friendly...  
The blonde rolled his eyes scoffing-

"I don't mind that they set us up, I wasn't look forward to the blind date, I hate meeting new people. But around you? I can relax. So you do so as well."

He hummed, resting his head on his hand as Freed finally calmed down.

x

The evening went well, they talked about everything yet nothing, enjoyed there food and laughed at the weird stares they got.  
Freed hadn't even realized there arms were intertwined as he was walked home by the blonde, he didn't even process it when he was shoved against the wall, or when he was kissed and stripped of his clothing...

It was all a blur...

He arched his back in pleasure as the third finger prepping him entered, clamping a hand over his mouth only to shiver at the blondes growl, gasping as his hand was taken away-

"I wanna hear how much you love this.."

He grinned, pulling his fingers out making Freed whimper.  
There bodies rocked in perfect rhythm like they had made love a thousand times.  
It wasn't desperate, sweaty, or needy.

It was love.

All the feelings they had both hid were coming out, the sweet moans muffled by there kiss only enhanced everything.  
Laxus kept thrusting, fast but not too fast, just enough to pleasure them both and make the bed creak-

"L-Laxus I'm close~"

Freed gasped breaking the kiss, rocking his hips against the blondes.  
Laxus growled lowly, feeling his release near.  
As they came together, it was almost like they had achieved there ultimate goal, like they couldn't get any closer...

Slowly they came down from there highs, panting softly Laxus pulled out, collapsing next to him-

"I love you..."

He mumbled, thinking the man curled up in his arms was asleep.  
Freed smiled, hugging him tightly-

"I've always loved you, Laxus..."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
